superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery Credits
Opening Credits * WB. Animation * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Animation Present * "Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery" * Starring: Frank Welker, Mindy Cohn, Grey Grifin, Matthew Lillard and Gene Simmons, Paul Stanley, Eric Singer, Tommy Thayer * Casting and Voice Direction by: Collette Sunderman * Edited by: Bruce A. King * Score by: Greg Collins and Jared Faber * Line Producer: Colin A.B.V. Lewis * Consulting Producer: Mark Stroman * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Story by: Jim Krieg and Kevin Shinick * Teleplay by: Kevin Shinick * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera * Produced and Directed by: Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Ending Credits * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones ** Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley ** Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake ** Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Kiss: ** Gene Simmons as The Demon ** Paul Stanley as The Starchild ** Eric Sinnger as The Catman ** Tommy Thayer as The Spaceman ** Jennifer Carpenter as Chikara ** Garry Marshall as Manny Goldman ** Penny Marshall as The Elder ** Doc McGhee as Chip McGhoo ** Jason Newes as Worker #1 ** Pauley Perrette as Deliah Domino, The Crimson Witch ** Rachel Ramras as Shandi Strutter ** Darius Rucker as The Destoryer ** Kevin Smith as Worker #2 * Additonal Voices by: ** Tony Cervone as Announcer ** Mark Stroman as Patron #1 ** Matt Varley as Patron #2 * Production Manager: Bianca Marigiotta * Assistant Production Manager: April Cline * Character Design: Dan Haskett * Prop Design: Andy Chiang, Jerry Richardson * Background Design: Eric Clark * Background Paint: Jesse Silver, Andy Suriano * Color Stylist: Shawnee Holt, Christina Long, Brian Smith * Storyboard: Aluit Amancio, Mike Borkowski, Sahin Ersoz, Gary Hartle, Vinton Heuck, Chuck Patton, Dave Schwartz, Hank Tucker, Adam Wan Wyk, James Yang * Animation Timing: James Tim Walker, Bob Nesler * Effects Animation: Matt Girardi, Brett Hardin * Animation Services: Digital eMation, Inc. * Storyboard: Sang-Il, Changhee Kim, Sungchan Lee * Storyboard Clean-Up: Yungwon Jung * Exposure Sheets: Jinsung Kim, Randy Ludensky, Carl Linton * Character Design: Seungmin Kim * Character Color Model: Myunghwa Han * Prop Design: In Jung * BG Design: Eunghwan Oh * BG Clean-Up: Jinsun Kim * BG Color Key: Eunghwan Oh * Supervising Directors: Seung-Goo Jo, Jinsung Kim, Dongwon Jung * Layout: Seungchul Kim, Donghwan Oh, Dong-Gyoo OLee, Byungjoon Jun, Soomyung Choi * Animation Directors: Sangjin Kim, Guenshik Song, Seungkyung Lee, Jinhyun Choi * Key Animation: Kyungsook Hwang, Jaebum Lee, Sungwook Yoon, Yohan, Namgil Jo, Taeshik Kang, Yoon Jung, Sukjin Jang, Seung-Woo Yang, Jaejoong Kim, Yun-Goo Kang, Bong-Guen Kim, Yoonbae Kim, Seogi Kang, Jinyul Jang, Yongsub Jung, Kyungsang Yoo, Seungjoon Jung, Kangro Lee, Yungdon Lee, Kijoon Kim, Seyung Jung, Yong-Gil Park, Chanki Yoon * Key Animation Clean-Up: Yangho Kim, Jieun Kim, Kyungsoon Park, Miyung Lee, Sunheo Lee, Junghee Lee, Jinhee Choi, Myungho Kim * Model Checkers: Jisoo Kang, Jinmi Park, Jaehee Oh, Jongman Lee, Hyeyung Jo * In-Between Checkers: Heejung Kim, Naksook Choi, Jong-Gook Lee, Namgi Kim, Chulki Hong * In-Betweens: Yoonjin Sung, Mija Lee, Yunghye Kim, Eunhwa Jung, Jinkyung Kim, Mihyun Seo, Hunhee Lee, Kyungsun Ha, Misang Lee, Hyejung Kim, Sook-Gyung Park, Myohee Han, Yoonhee Lee, Yoonhee Shim, Yungmi Kim, Junghyun Han, Malsook Hong, Inyung Heo, Kyunghee Son * Final Checker: Pilmook Chae * Background Directors: Hyunhee Oh, Sooni Heo * Color Background: Minhee Ahn, Hyunyung Lee, Hyunjin Kim, Sora Lee, Guenyung Kim, Yungjung Park, Myunghoon Lee, Yunmi Seong, Imjung Choi * CG Director: Eddie Jaeil Byun * CG Animation: Daeguen Hong, Hongsun Yoon * CG Modeling: Jaehwan Kim, Jungyoon Yang * Scan: Jungbong Jang, Hana Lee * Color Stylists: Woonrye Jung, Bumji Kim * Coloring Ink & Paints: Hyojung Park, Jung-In Lee, Jiyun Lee, Yung-Eun Ko, Miyung Kim, Kyungran Goo, Hwasoon Kim, Yoonsuk Jung, Woonrye Jung * Color Checker: yong Ahn * Compositors: Ihangho Park, Joori Jung, Gyeongsu Cho, Sungmi Hong, Youngha Choe, Gwanhyung Lee * Production Staff: Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Eunmi Kim, Sunyung Jang, Hyuntak Kim, Agatha Sarim Kim, Ashley Hee-Eun Bae * Main Title Animation: Titmouse, Inc., Robert Valley * Post Production Manager: Matt Singer * Recording Facilities: Concentrix Music and Sound Design, Salami Studos, Warner Bros. Recording Studios * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Sarah Baluch * Track Readers: Fred Salinas, Laurie Wetzler * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley, Mike Garcia * Post Production Services: Digipost * Assistant Editor: Gabriel Thorburn * Songs ** "Don't Touch My Ascot" *** Written by: Tony Cervone, Greg Collins, Jared Faber *** Performed by: Kiss, Greg Collins, Jared Faber ** "Rock and Roll All Nite" *** Written by: Gene Simmons, Paul Stanley *** Performed by: Kiss *** Courtesy of: Simstan Music Ltd. ** "Love Gun" *** Written by: Paul Stanley *** Performed by: Kiss *** Courtesy of: Simstan Music Ltd. ** "Shout It Out Loud" *** Written by: Robert Alan Ezrin, Gene Simmons, Paul Stanley *** Performed by: Kiss *** Courtesy of: Simstan Music Ltd. ** "I Was Made for Loving You" *** Written by: Desmond Child, Vini Poncia, Paul Stanley *** Performed by: Kiss *** Courtesy of: Simstan Music Ltd. ** "Detroit Rock City" *** Written by: Robert Alan Ezrin, Paul Stanley *** Performed by: Kiss *** Courtesy of: Simstan Music Ltd. ** "Modern Day Delilah" *** Written by: Paul Stanley *** Performed by: Kiss *** Courtesy of: Simstan Music Ltd. * Production Adminstrator: Candi Prugganan * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Tina Fallah, Tamara Miles, Celeste Moses, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Executive in Charge of Music: Niki Sherrod * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2015 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * WB. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:End Credits Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Home Video Category:Scooby-Doo